


Return of the Lost Son

by Eastern_Lights



Series: Another Path of Haytham Kenway [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Assassin!Haytham, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastern_Lights/pseuds/Eastern_Lights
Summary: Haytham Kenway had met Jim Holden during his time under Braddock's command. Each helped the other ever since, whether said other wanted to or not. Now, his only friend is also the only remnant of Haytham's life still left in place. On the run from his former Templar brothers and without hope of ever finding his sister, Haytham must make a difficult decision to hide and be rid of the eternal conflict that ruined his family, or to jump into it head-first...
Series: Another Path of Haytham Kenway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Haytham Kenway stood alone by the window of his room in a small tavern in Crawley. Four months had passed since that fateful night in France.

Haytham had no regrets concerning Birch’s death, but even so, the Order had been his family and for the first time since his Father’s death, he felt utterly alone. He knew the Order would want him dead, so he returned to Queen Anne’s square just long enough to pick up any journals Edward might have left behind, but since then, he was on the move, on his own. He tried to chase the emptiness away with work, following up on leads concerning Jenny’s whereabouts with Jim Holden and studying his father’s research. He started to admit to himself that Reginald’s obsession with Those who came before might not have been entirely unwarranted. And it had been during those studies that he had received an unwanted guest.

„Haytham,“ said a voice from behind him. He had not heard anyone approach. There were very few people who could sneak up on him. Haytham flexed his fingers, ready to engage his hidden blade at a moment’s notice and spun around. A man was sitting on his bed, with intelligent blue eyes and greying beard.

„Who are you?“ Haytham asked, not even attempting to sound polite.

„They call me Miko. I was a friend of your father’s.“

Haytham’s eyes narrowed.

„An Assassin?“

„Indeed,“ Miko smiled. Haytham placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Already, every possible scenario of his battle with the stranger flashed through his mind. Despite Miko’s advancing years, Haytham was careful not to underestimate him. One should never underestimate an old man in a profession where men die young. Haytham took a step forward.

„Draw your blade, then, and let one of us die with honour,“ he challenged.

Miko seemed unpertrubed by the young man’s words.

„Oh, I have not come to kill you. On the contrary, I have a proposal.“

„I’m listening,“ Haytham said, never letting down his guard.

„We are aware of what you did,“ began the Assassin, „I offer you your true inheritance. A place within our ranks.“

Haytham smiled bitterly.

„I thank you for your offer, but I believe I’ve had quite enough of secret societies imposing their will upon me.“

Miko rose to his feet and looked straight into Haytham’s black eyes.

„You are a dead man walking, Haytham Kenway. Your former brothers will be coming for you.“

The former Templar raised his chin.

„I am not afraid.“

„You should be. You were not the only executioner of the order. You could do so much good-„

„That is exactly what the Templars told me,“ Haytham snapped, „What do you have to offer? What proof do I have that you won’t betray me as they have?“

He took a deep breath.

„Leave,“ he told the assassin, „Leave before I make you.“

Miko sighed and took a few steps towards the door.

„You may not see it now, Haytham, but you need us. And we need you.“

And with that, he was gone.

Haytham started packing immediately. He doubted Miko would return to kill him, but if the Assassins found him, his former brothers would not be far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your imagination, shirtless Haytham incoming!

About a month later, Miko, the Mentor of the British Brotherhood of Assassins sat in his chambers in his order’s headquarters, reading through reports on his desk.

„Ah, Felicity,“ he said, never looking up,„come closer.“

The woman, wearing a black hooded robe, stepped out from the shadows.

„You sent for me, Mentor?“

„Indeed. You are aquainted with London’s underground fighting rings?“

The woman scoffed.

„Unfortunately, yes. Unpleasant places full of equally unpleasant people.“

„They are not supposed to be exactly high society. Recently, our informants there encountered someone who we believe is your target.“

Felicity’s eyebrows rose under her hood.

„What was he doing in an underground fighting ring? Why would he risk exposing himself just to watch two idiots beat the living daylights out of each other?“

The master assassin smiled.

„Oh, he does not watch. He is the one doing the beating.“

„With all due respect, Mentor, how can you be certain that it’s him?“

„I am not. I believe you have the necessary aptitudes to verify the man’s identity?“

„Yes, Mentor, but-„

„But what?“

„You have seen him. Spoke to him. Surely you would recognize him.“

Miko glared at her.

„Curse your rampant mouth, Felicity. Has the Brotherhood taught you nothing of discipline?“

The woman’s shoulders sagged.

„Forgive me, Mentor.“

„But since you ask, you are right. I would know the lad immediately. But he would recognize me as well, and we had not exactly parted on good terms when I spoke to him. We do not want to scare him away.“

„I see.“

„Good. Go now. See Sebastian for further information. Peace and Fortune to you.“

Felicity bowed and left.

She spent the next week gathering information in the filthy underground of London. Apparently, her target had been careful, never performing in one place more than once. However, since drunk visitors of illegal boxing matches seemed particularly keen on sharing whatever they knew with the pretty brunette, Felicity soon knew where he would surface next.

The place looked about as she had expected. A repurposed wine cellar full of sweaty, loud men with a ring cordoned off by a crude rope fence. The ring’s sand already had good amount of blood soaking into it by the time Felicity had arrived. She weaseled her way to the front to get a better view. Two men were just dragging a poor loser from the ring. He was beaten beyond recognition and the Assassin had no idea whether he still breathed. The one responsible currently stood in the middle, his arms outstretched as if to embrace the cheering crowd. The man was massive, with comparably small head seemingly growing straight out of his naked shoulders. He grinned at his admirers, revealing teeth that looked like a set of piano keys – white white black, white black white. The cheers got louder.

„Smile while you still can, ye prick,“ said a voice next to Felicity. She turned to see a young man about her age, with short ginger hair. He looked somewhat out of place, perhaps because he acted quite sober. The crowd quieted down somewhat as the announcer stepped onto a box so that everyone could see him.

„Ladies and Gentlemen!“ he called, „The time has come for this evening‘s last challenger to have a shot at defeating our undisputed champion!“

The crowd roared… then grew quiet as a new fighter entered the ring. He could be in his early twenties, dark haired, dressed in loose white shirt, black breeches and tall boots. He started walking towards the giant, stonefaced, back straight as a ruler. It had to be him. Haytham Kenway. He proceded to remove his shirt and toss it into the corner, revealing tanned skin, chiseled muscles and way too many scars for someone his age, the most prominent one being what seemed like a rope burn all the way around his neck.

Despite his fairly impressive height, he looked tiny compared to his opponent. The crowd laughed.

„Kill ‘im, Dave!“ someone shouted, „Tear his head off!“

The ugly giant grinned again.

„Shall we?“ Haytham said.

Instead of an answer, the monster swung his fist at him. The former Templar dodged it easily and gave his opponent a lightning fast punch into the floating ribs. He quickly retreated as the giant grunted in pain. The crowd gasped.

It went on like this for almost a minute until Haytham seemingly omitted to cover himself and received a rock hard fist in the chin. He stumbled back and got punched in the face and kneed in the stomach in fast succession. The people cheered as he fell to his knees.

The crowd’s darling then grabbed a fistful of Haytham’s hair and slowly pulled him to his eye level, resulting in the young man standing on his tiptoes, holding on to his opponent’s forearm to take the weight off his scalp. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Haytham grinned, revealing his blood-stained teeth. He let go with one hand and stabbed the giant in the eyes with his fingers. The champion roared and let go of him. Then threw a punch, which Haytham snuck under and in one flowing movement wrapped his arm around his opponent’s throat from behind, squeezing one carotid artery with his bicep, the other with his forearm. The man tried to escape from his grip, but to no avail. The crowd urged their favourite on, but soon the lack of oxygen in his brain started to show. The giant’s knees buckled and his eyes rolled up, then closed. When Haytham dropped him onto the ground, there was only shocked silence.

He paid the people no mind, just calmly wiped the blood off his chin and re-tied his hair with a red ribbon, then went to retrieve his shirt. Nobody moved even as he leapt over the fence near Felicity. As she turned to look at him, she noticed that the ginger man from earlier was gone. Odd.

She followed Haytham as he made his way through the crowd that had started to murmur and make their way out. He met the ginger man by the entrance and both went out into London’s dark streets. Felicity followed through the shadows to listen in on their conversation.

„Sorry I was just collecting our winnings,“ the ginger said and patted a leather bag under his left arm, „I watched the whole time, though.“

„And? How did I do?“ Haytham asked.

„Splendid. What a show! Didn’t fool me, though. You could have knocked the fat bugger out with the first strike.“

„We’ve got to give people their fun, Jim. What’s more, if I win easily, next time everyone will bet on me, and then where will your money be?“

„It’s not my money and you know it.“

„Not for long, it’s not. Is it enough to bribe the captain?“

„Think so. Hell, I hope so. Not that you’re a pleasure to look at normally, but I don’t think I could bear another look if you got yourself another black eye.“

Jim sighed.

„There’s got to be a better way to do this.“

„It’s nothing. I need the practice anyway.“

„Alright, just don’t get beaten too badly.“

Haytham chuckled in response.

Then his shoulders suddenly tensed. Felicity stopped dead in her tracks. Surely he could not have heard her?

„What is it?“ Jim asked. His friend raised a hand.

„You can step out of the shadows,“ he called, „I can almost hear you breathing.“

Damn, he was good.

„My name is Felicity Williams. I only wish to talk,“ Felicity said, stepping closer to the both men, her hands held up in a gesture of peace. Jim had his hand placed on the hilt of his sword. Haytham looked her over, eyes lingering on her right wrist. When he spoke, his voice was cold as ice.

„Does your mentor truly believe that if he sends a pretty face with his message I will suddenly change my mind?“

Felicity found herself mildly offended.

„It was his hope that I could find you before the Templars did. So that I could keep an eye on you.“

„Oh that is rich,“ Haytham scoffed.

„It’s the truth! Even if you don’t join us, we owe it to your father to keep you alive!“

„Then where were you all those years!“

Jim put his hand on Haytham’s shoulder.

„Haytham. She’s trying to help.“

He exhaled and closed his eyes.

„My apologies,“ he said, his voice eerily calm again, „If you wish, you may accompany us to our lodgings and have your say.“

Felicity only nodded and joined Haytham as he resumed his walk. His friend waited a moment, and, despite standing up for her earlier, gave her a glance that clearly said: Hurt him, and I’ll kill you.

Once they reached the small flat, Haytham left the assassin with Jim and went to his room, confident that the woman meant them no harm. If she had intended to kill them, he would have felt it. Edward Kenway’s journal had called this ability „the Sense“ or the „Eagle vision“ and it apparered to run in Assassin bloodlines. Another sign that Haytham would not escape his destiny, wherever he went.

He took off his bloodied shirt, went over to the washstand and started cleaning the blood and filth off his face and body.

Jim had been right. He could not go on like this. If they couldn’t find Jenny with all the resources of the Templars, what chance did they have on their own, making money for bribes by betting on underground fights? Haytham had hoped to stay away from both the Assassins and his former brothers, but it would seem the universe had different ideas.

When he rejoined the other two, clad in fresh shirt and waistcoat, he simply said:

„Miss Williams, please, tell your Mentor that I am prepared to accept his proposal. I only ask one favour in return.“

Despite herself, Felicity smiled.

„What changed your mind?“

Jim chuckled and said:

„Don’t tell me it was her pretty face after all?“

„Either the Templars or the Assassins will get me sooner or later. I thought, why prolong my suffering?“

Haytham reluctantly returned the smile.

„And after twelve years, it’s about time.“

Jim suddenly turned to Felicity.

„Well, if that’s the case, I hope you folks have room for two recruits.“

She looked genuinely surprised.

„You- you wish to join us as well?“

„That’s what I said.“

„Jim-„ Haytham began.

„Don’t you dare refuse my company, Kenway, you still owe me a brother.“

Felicity made a valiant effort to collect herself, in shock that she actually succeeded and doubly so.

„Well,“ she said, „I see no reason why it could not be arranged.“


	3. Chapter 3

After months of proving themselves to the Brotherhood, Haytham Kenway and James Holden finally stood before Miko to be welcomed into the fold. The chamber was vast and dark, illuminated only by torches and the eyes of their future brothers and sisters.

„Where other men blindly follow the truth,“ Miko said in his booming voice, „remember:“

„Nothing is true,“ the two men replied.

„Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember:“

„Everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light.“ Haytham and James finished, „We are Assassins.“

And so, the Lost son had at last returned home.

„Mentor, have you decided to grant my request?“ Haytham asked Miko after the ceremony.

„Indeed I have. Several months ago, in fact. I have deployed our informants to follow up on the leads you provided and just yesterday, word came from our brothers in Damascus. They have found her.“

Haytham was at a loss for words.

„Thank you,“ he finally said, bowing his head slightly. Miko smiled.

„I would do all I can to help Edward’s children, Haytham. You are free to go to your sister.“

Haytham bowed his head again and all but ran to his quarters to prepare for his journey.

He would yet salvage what Birch had destroyed. He would save Jenny and bring her home.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read!  
> For those wondering, the year is 1738, which means Haytham is 23, Jim 27 and Felicity 26.


End file.
